El Suspiro de Una Rosa
by Magic Knight Rayearth
Summary: Reencuentro de Candy y Terry


**One shot de Candy y Terry (los personajes no son míos)**

**TERRY POV**

— Hubiera sido mejor no conocerte Candy... — ahora estoy parado en la ventana, mis lagrimas amenazan con salir, pero no, así ella lo decidió y así será...

.

.

.

Recargado en la puerta de la alcoba de Susana. Contemplando y tocando el instrumento que "ella" me regalo en aquellos hermosos dias en el colegio San Pablo. Hace ya tanto que Candy se fue, y como es de esperarse no he podido olvidarla. Me fui y regresé de nuevo. — He tratado de querer a Susana pero no puedo...— !Maldita sea, Candy! porque hiciste que cambiara, si tu no ibas a ser quen estuviera siempre a mi lado, porque hiciste que te amara si me ibas a abandonar. No, fui yo quien me enamore de ella por su forma de ser. Tarzán pecosa — siempre te voy a amar Candy.

(al otro lado del cuarto estaba Susana, atenta a la melodiosa musica de la armonica de Terry llorando por las palabras y la melancolia de "su amado").

**SUSANA POV**

—Porque Candy !porque no puede olvidarte! — que tiene de especial que no puede dejarla ir. Frente a mí se encuentra un Crsto, y un jarro lleno de rosas rojas, el aire entra por la ventana y deja caer los petalos de una rosa, una sola. Vagamente a mi recuerdo se vino el día en que ella me salvó la vida

_ "—!Porfavor Susana!, !no te quites la vida! — porque me salvó sabiendo que si yo vivia tendría que separarse de él."_

— ¿Porque señor, Por que?!, que es lo que quieres que yo vea si !lo amo!, !lo amo!, no es justo. Ella es rica, tiene familia y amigos que la quieren — y como si escuchara mi lamento puse atención y escuche a terry decir:

—Dios, nunca... yo nunca acudo a ti. Pero por favor, hazla feliz... yo se que ella es fuerte pero ya ha sufrido mucho — un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz entrecortada — yo... yo sufría por cosas de "poca" importancia, pero ella. Sufrió siendo huerfana, murió su amigo y amado Anthony, sufría con los leagan, y en cima yo...Por favor no la dejes sufrir. — mis ojos no se mueven echa un mar de lagrimas sigo contemplando las rosas rojas que Terry me sigue mandando por...lastima — !no!, no se lo voy a dejar.

**CANDY POV (2 meses después de la despedida en las escaleras) **

— Candy!, Candy! — Annie ya llevaba horas hablandome, pero estoy perdida.

— ¿Que sucede Annie?

— ¿En que piensas Candy? — movi mi cabeza negando — siento mucho lo de tú y Terry. Y creo que no fue bueno de mi parte haberte enseñado ese diario en que estaba con ella.

— No le tomes tanta importancia Annie — "no le tomes tanta importancia", que hipocrita soy, cuando tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja llorar,no me deja respirar, no me deja gritarle a Terry que no se quede con ella, que lo amo. Al muchacho rebelde lo amo.

— ¿Segura Candy?

— Segura Annie — muero de amor y finjo estar alegre. Annie que no te das cuenta que la sonrisa es la mejor mascara para esconder el llanto.

— Está bien. Mira ahi biene Archie! — se levantó de su silla en el café y le hizo señas de donde estabamos. Archie llego corriendo pues detrás de mi se le escuchaba agitado.

— ¿Que te sucede Archie? — archie se puso palido y me miró fijamente con una carta en la mano.

— Mira Candy, es una carta de Susana — parecía como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón o peor, como si me hubiera atravesado una bala. Al parecer mi rostro perdió su total color, que no tenía mucho debido a las perdidas que he presentado en los ultimos días. (Terry, Estear y por poco Albert también).

—De... ¿de Susana? — asintio — que es lo que querrá de mi.

— No tienes que leerla si no quieres Candy.

— No te preocupes, no tengo nada que perder — y es cierto, ya casi todo lo he perdido. Pero ahora que estoy tratando de olvidar, viene a invadirme con su recuerdo. Después de quedarme observando la dichosa carta por fin tomé una desición — la abriré. Pero en mi casa. Me retiro. — quise dejar mi dinero para pagar la cuenta pero archie se negó. Llegue lo mas rapido que pude al departamento que antes compartía con Albert y que me dejó conservar para seguir con mi trabajo de medicina.

Por fin, me senté en un sofá para solo encontrarme con unas simples y pocas letras. Mas bien Archie se equivocó, esto no es una carta, es un telegrama.

_ """Candy por favor, veamonos en el parque central a las 6.00. Te lo ruego, no faltes"_

_ Atte. Susana Marllow""_

—!Oh!, Susana, como me estás haciendo sufrir — apreté la carta contra mi pecho — ¿a caso vendrá a decirme que es feliz con Terry y me agradece por haberselo dejado?, ¿vendrá a decirme cuando van a casarse? — no no pienso ir — Y sin embargo, la carta dice "te lo ruego, no faltes".

Pasan las horas como tortuga o correcaminos, pero no puedo quedarme sentada, apenas faltan unos minutos para las 6 y no se si deba ir o no. — bueno, iré. que mas puedo perder.

Llegue al parque central, y eso me di cuenta porque el chofer casi me grito pues estaba petrificada. Salí del taxi, sin dejar de ver en la misma dirección. A lo lejos, estaba Susana en su silla de ruedas, y por suerte está solo con su doncella. (¿o a caso quería ver a Terry con ella?). Me acerque, mis pies me temblaban, y el corazón me golpeaba como un marro. Finguí una debil sonrisa.

— Hola... Susana — hasta su nombre me es casi imposible de pronunciar.¿ Pero acaso me estaré convirtiendo en una Elisa?. Este pequeño chascarrito de mis pensamientos me hizo recobrar la compostura.

— Hola Candy — sus ojos no son los mismos que en aquel día de invierno.— ¿quieres dar un paseo mientras hablamos?— me limité a asentir.

—Candy yo... — al parecer estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

— ¿Si?

— Quiero contarte lo que en estos meses ha sucedido — lo sabía, no debí venir. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. — Pero no es lo que te imaginas... — ¿a no?

— ¿Entonces? — me empezó a contar lo que había sucedido después de que me fui, de que nos despedimos, de que terry se fue y regresó. Por los periodicos me había enterado ya de eso.

— ...Pero hasta hace unas semanas, lo escuche llorar — llorar, ¿Terry llorando?, !Oh! me parte el alma saber que mi amado Tedius ha llorado — Siempre supe que nunca te olvidó y sin embargo, yo seguía insistiendo en ganar su amor. Pero esa noche ...

_ """"" —Dios, nunca... yo nunca acudo a ti. Pero por favor, hazla feliz... yo se que ella es fuerte pero ya ha sufrido mucho... yo... yo sufría por cosas de "poca" importancia, pero ella. Sufrió siendo huerfana, murió su amigo y amado Anthony, sufría con los leagan, y en cima yo...Por favor ya no la dejes sufrir. """""_

—Tu fuiste capás de abrirle el corazón que tenía cerrado, fuiste capás de amarlo con sus defectos. Y sin embargo cuando yo lo conocí ya no era más aquel muchacho rebelde que tu conociste. Yo lo amé porque es un caballero. Pero tu... tu lo amaste con sus defectos y sus virtudes; con su ira y su dulzura; con su bondad y su rebeldía. Pero aún así... no quise dejartelo. Soy egoista porque te quité la felicidad — ¿caso estaba en lo cierto y me viene a invitar a su boda? — Pero no te alteres Candy, no vine por lo que tu crees... esa misma noche ocurrió algo esplendoroso y glorioso.

"""""_— mis ojos no se mueven, echa un mar de lagrimas sigo contemplando las rosas rojas que Terry me sigue mandando por...lastima — !no!, no se lo voy a lo abandonó fue porque no lo quería tanto — las ventanas cerradas se abrieron de par en par.— Pero que frío tan espelusnante . La Jarra con las rosas cayó al suelo, parece que terry se durmió porque no despertó. Pero que es esto ? — Detrás de la jarra con rosas estaba la biblia y se abrió en una pagina con este verso _

_"No tiene sentido el que todos tengan la misma suerte; el justo y el malo, el hombre puro y el que no lo es, el que ofrece sacrifcio y el que no los ofrece, el que jura y el que teme hacerlo. Ahí está todo lo malo en todo lo que se hace bajo el sol: que todos corren la misma suerte; es por eso que los hijos de Adán están llenos de ideas malvadas y sus pensamientos se descarrilan a lo largo de toda su vida esperando acabar entre los muertos. Pues mientras uno se encuentra entre los vivos se siente seguro "Perro vivo vale más que león muerto" Los vivos saben que morirán, los muertos nada saben. No tienen nada que esperar, son sólo un recuerdo olvidado. Pudieron amar, odiar, tener ambiciones: todo se perdió y nunca más tomarán parte de todo lo que se hace bajo el sol." _

_"16 Porque de tal manera amó Dios al mundo, que ha dado a su Hijo unigénito, para que todo aquel que en él cree, no se pierda, mas tenga vida eterna._

_17 Porque no envió Dios a su Hijo al mundo para condenar al mundo, sino para que el mundo sea salvado por él."_

—Fue, como una revelación, no me mires con esos ojos Candy — la miré algo desconsertada.— no estoy loca pero... comprendí que amaste tanto a Terry, que lo dejaste libre, lo dejaste para que me salvara. No lo estoy comparando con Dios pero... tu amor por él es tan puro, tan noble, tan desinteresado que no puedo competir contra eso, no puedo competir contra ti — con la mano me indicó hacia el kiosco del jardín, y ahí estaba él... tan galante y gallardo como siempre, recargado en un poste del mismo kiosco y en las manos llevaba un ramo de rosas — no quiero ser mala Candy. No quiero ser condenada. Terry es y será siempre tuyo.

**TERRY POV **

Ahí estaba ella, como lo prometió Susana, a pesar de insistirle en que no sería un buen plan, con el tiempo que tuvimos, las doncellas y yo arreglamos el kiosco con un arco de rosas rojas. Y yo, compré un ramo solo para ella. Que hermosa se ve. Sus ojos verde esmeralda lucen tan tristes y sorprendidos parece que han llorado, extiendo mi mano para que suba conmigo. Atrás de ella, vienen Archie y Annie que no paran de llora pues fueron también nuestros compices. Candy no sabe si acercarse o echarse a correr y Susana le da un empujoncito para que alcance mi mano. Ella me sostiene y siento como si toda mi vida estaría viviendo para ese momento, tan solo para tenerla en mi mano. Acerque su rostro al mío.

—¿Que está pasando Terry?

—Mi Tarzán pecosa, que no lo ves. — me inque y le ofreci un boton de rosa que llevaba conmigo — abrelo.

— ¿Que es... !Oh! — sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos se llenaron de llanto al ver mi anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Te casas conmigo Tarzán pecosa ? — apenas pronunció palabra asintió emocionada y me echo las manos al cuello

— Si Terry, si, si, si. — tapó sus ojos con sus manos hermosas.

( Terry la tomó del cuello tan delicadamente y suave que pudo. En unos instantes se quedó contemplando los ojos de ella, y ella hacía lo mismo. Fueron acercando sus rostros, su frente, su naríz y por ultimo... sus labios, con un beso tan apasionado que dejó mudo a todos los presentes. Un beso esta vez mas largo que aquel en Escocia, y correspondido igualmente por ambos que no dejaban de besarse. No paraban de demostrarse su cariño pero después se escuchó un suspiro, proveniente de las rosas).

— ¿Que fue eso?— Preguntó Annie. Pero los amantes no prestaron atención a nada a su alrededor.

Susana que seguía conmovida viendo la emotiva escena con una sonrisa encantadora. Y se sentía completamente feliz, contestó — fue_ el suspiro, del amor de una rosa._

**FIN **


End file.
